Clematis Dance: Shadow
by GanGanTokuo
Summary: After the undoing of the reanimation during the war, Kimimaro was given a new chance at life. Not as Orochimaru's puppet but as a shinobi sent to a new world to try and free it from the evil that binds it.


**Well I'm here with a new story and I hope you guys enjoy it. I thought it would be nice to make a story like this because I like Akame Ga Kill and when I look at the crossover list of Akame Ga Kill and Naruto, I see most stories about either Naruto or Sasuke and don't get me wrong I like some of those stories. So I figured why not use a character from the Narutoverse that you never really see in much crossover story, Kimimaro. So once again hope you guys enjoy the story.**

In the forest during night a large number of samurai is fighting off against an enemy, an enemy who uses his bone as his weapon. Many samurai charged towards him to try and stop him but Kimimaro kept taking them down one by one.

"Men we must try and stop him!" One of the samurai shouted.

"Right!" The rest of the samurai shouted and then started to charge towards the enemy. But when Kimimaro saw this he quickly slammed his hands on the ground which caused large bones to erupt from the ground and pierce most of the samurai.

As they were fighting off the enemy they were having a bit of trouble since their enemy was Kimimaro of the Kaguya clan, a ninja who possessed a special ability which was his kekkei genkai called Shikotsumyaku, this allowed Kimimaro to manipulate his own skeletal structure as a means of combat. This ability gave him absolute control over his concentration of calcium within his bones, allowing him to control the density or malleability of them. Since his was able to control density of his bones he was able to make his bones even impervious to the samurai chakra blades.

While the samurai were trying their hardest to beat Kimimaro he had kept defeating them one after another until his body started to glow and his 'skin' to peel. Kimimaro notice what was happening to him as he examined his arm, seeing how it was slowly disintegrating.

 _'Has the Reanimation Jutsu been released?'_ Kimimaro questioned before his soul had begun to ascend, leaving behind the corpse of his vessel. When his soul had finally ascended Kimimaro vision had gone pitch black.

 ** _Unknown Location_**

"Kimimaro, Kimimaro, wake up." A voice said which caused Kimimaro's eyes to slowly open up as he saw that his nothing but white. He slowly made his way up as he kept looking around, seeing nothing but white but for some reason he could hear a voice calling out to him.

"Over here~" The voice spoke up, causing Kimimaro to turn forward and he saw a person in front of him. The person seems to be a young man wearing a white suit with a purple undershirt. He also was wearing a white fedora and in his hand was a small cup. The person was currently sitting down on a chair while his legs were on a table, and he gave a small smile to Kimimaro.

"Well hello there, Sleeping Beauty. I do hope I didn't interrupt your nap." The person playfully said but Kimimaro was surprised by this person's sudden appearance and he made a long bone to slide down from his palm and he gripped it tightly before pointing it towards the new person.

"Who are you?" Kimimaro asked, making the person chuckle lightly as he placed the cup on the table and turned to the ninja.

"Now, now, Kimimaro, there's no reason to start a fight against a person you just meet." The person said with a playful tone once again.

Kimimaro was a bit surprised when the person in front of him knew his name. This caused him to slowly lower his weapon. "How do you know my name?"

"Before we answer the questions you'll be asking me, how about a nice piece of cake?" He offered as he snapped his fingers, causing a cake on top of a plate to appear besides him.

But he noticed Kimimaro was giving off an annoyed expression, causing the new comer to pout slightly as he crossed his arms across his chest. "Well that's not nice, and here I am offering you a cake." He then snapped his fingers once more, causing the cake to vanish. He soon let out a sigh as he removed his fedora from his head. "I suppose I'll have to get straight to the point, I have something that I want to offer to you, Kimimaro."

The figure pointed towards an empty seat that was on the opposite side of the table. "Please sit and I'll explain everything."

Kimimaro remained in place for quite some time, not entirely show if he should. After a few more seconds of thinking, he had decided to make his way towards the chair and sat down, but the bone blade still remained in his hand. "Tell me who and what you are."

The figure paused for a moment as he placed his hand underneath his chin, pondering on how to explain to Kimimaro what he is exactly. "Hmm…Well I suppose in this situation…" He removed his hand from his chin and gave Yang a smile. "You can consider me to be your guardian angel."

"Guardian angel?" Kimimaro repeated, earning a nod from the stranger.

"That's right, and as for my name…Well I guess you can call me Ark." The figure, now known as Ark introduced. "Now the reason why you're here is because I want to offer you a second chance."

Kimimaro was a little surprised about what Ark just offered but soon he remained calm. "So what? I'm not interested in receiving a second chance."

Ark was a bit surprised by Kimimaro's replied and a sweatdrop formed behind his head. "R-Really? Are you sure?

"Yes, I'm sure." Kimimaro answered quickly.

A slightly shocked expression appeared across Ark's face as he heard this. "Wow, to be honest this is the first time I ever heard someone who wouldn't want a new life." Ark muttered as he rubbed the back of his head before focusing his attention back to Kimimaro. "So, mind telling me why you don't want it?"

Kimimaro stared at Ark with a blank expression. "What is the purpose of having a second chance when it will be meaningless?"

Ark's curiosity grew slightly when he heard this. "How will you know that your new life will be meaningless?"

"When I was resurrected I found out that lord Orochimaru had passed away, so what's the point of returning back if the only person who gave my life meaning is gone." Kimimaro answered as he placed his hand above his curse mark.

Ark couldn't help but let out a sigh at Kimimaro's answer. "Geez man, I can't believe you seriously think that guy cares for you. Listen, you've been manipulated by that Orochimaru."

Kimimaro eyes just widen after hearing what Kami had just said, Kimimaro flipped the table and tried to strike Ark with the weapon still in hand. "Shut up! What you said isn't true, Orochimaru is the only one who gave my life meaning!"

Ark, however, was able to dodge Kimimaro attack with ease before jumping back. "Not true? Then let me ask you this, what was your propose being with Orochimaru?"

"I was his ideal vessel and I desired to ensure the continuation of my master's dreams and ambitions!" Kimimaro replied as he held his bone tightly, preparing to attack.

Ark let out an annoyed sigh as he scratched the back of his head. "Man, when will you understand that he didn't care for you?"

"Yes, he did care about me!" Kimimaro shouted as he charged towards Ark, trying another attack on Ark.

Ark dodged once more before speaking up. "Okay then, if what you said is true then would you like to know what Orochimaru said on the day you died."

Kimimaro was surprised at what Ark had just said, Kimimaro froze for a bit. He wasn't completely sure how he should answer Ark's question, how did he know it won't be some sort of trick but he just pulled his weapon back and gave Ark a nod.

Ark sighed in relief when he saw Kimimaro calming down a bit. "Well then, it would have been best if you just listen to me." Ark said before snapping his fingers, causing a holographic screen to appear behind them. The screen then showed an image of both Kabuto and Orochimaru, who was sitting on a chair with bandages wrapped around his entire body only leaving an opening on his right eye, for him to see that a candle which represented Kimimaro life-span burning out.

 _'_ _Can it be, Kimimaro is gone?' Kabuto asked as he saw the flame on the candle die out._

 _"Oh, well no matter he is of no use to us any longer, but still it was quite a shame to have loosed a valuable pawn like him." Orochimaru admitted._

 _"_ _I agree Lord Orochimaru, but still, if only he hadn't become ill he would have still been your vessel." Kabuto stated._

 _"Yes, to be honest, as soon as Kimimaro had became ill I knew he had lost his value. However, I was still surprised that he was still able to move at all." Orochimaru said._

 _"So do you wish for me to retrieve the body and give him a proper burial?" Kabuto asked, waiting to see what his Master's response would be._

 _Orochimaru closed his right eye before answering without hesitation. "Do what you wish Kabuto, I really could care less about what happens to him. He served out his usefulness, now all that matters is my new vessel, Sasuke Uchiha."_

And with that the video on the screen disappeared along with the screen. Kimimaro just had a shocked look on his face then he fell to his knees. "No it can't be true, it can't be." He muttered as the shocked expression still remained on his face.

Ark remained in the same spot as he looked down at Kimimaro. "Sorry Kimimaro, no matter what you did for him, you were nothing more than a pawn to him."

Kimimaro remained in place, still in shock that the man he considered as a father figure had just tossed him aside like garbage…All those times he was loyal to Orochimaru and he didn't even earn a decent burial.

"Kimimaro listen," Ark said, getting Kimimaro attention. "Listen, I understand your pain but I know this, you are believing that your life has no meaning but let me tell you something, you're wrong." Ark said earning a shock expression from Kimimaro. "Kimimaro, your life does have meaning and I know it's better than being with that Orochimaru…So please, I'll ask again would you like to have a second chance of life."

Kimimaro then look down to the white floor beneath them _'What should I do?'_ He thought to himself. "If I gain this new life what's the point? Everyone will know that I am a wanted ninja and they'll want to take me down."

Ark couldn't help but small chuckle at Kimimaro statement, which had earn a puzzling look from Kimimaro. "Now who said I would be sending you back to your world?"

Kimimaro was a bit surprised by what Ark had just said. "My world?" He repeated, unsure by what Ark was saying.

Ark nodded his head. "That's right, your world. You see Kimimaro, I have a special ability that allows me to travel to different worlds. So I'll be sending you to a whole new world that may be completely different from yours, that way you won't have to worry about people knowing about your past." Ark said before lowering himself a bit, offering Kimimaro his hand.

"So what do you say? You want to earn that second chance?" Ark asked, waiting to see what will Kimimaro do.

Kimimaro just stared at Ark's hand for a few more second before taking Ark's hand, who helped bring Kimimaro back up.

Ark gave him a smile. "Glad you made that choice, now the world I may send you will be quite troublesome but I'm quite sure you'll have no problem dealing with it."

Kimimaro gave Ark a nod but one thing was still bothering him slightly. "When I reach the new world…What will be my purpose?"

Ark just gave Kimimaro a smirk. "Your purpose? Well that's simple, just live your life in the new world." Ark said before snapping his fingers, causing a blue magic circle to appear underneath Kimimaro.

Kimimaro immediately released his hand from Ark's and looked below him, seeing the blue circle was causing his body to be surrounded with a light blue color as he was slowly being lifted into the air. He looked down and saw Ark waving at him.

"Well that's the end of our time together, Kimimaro, I wish you luck in your new life." Ark said as he saw the light blue aura turning Kimimaro's body into small particles of light before completely vanishing.

"That's, that's." Ark muttered to himself before turning his attention to the flipped table as he made his way over there. He picked up the table and the chairs that had fallen over, only to let out a grin when he sensed something familiar. "I'm surprised you were watching the entire time."

Behind him a black ooze appeared on the ground before it started taking shape of an incomplete figure but a red light glowed, representing its eye. **"Why do you continue to do this?"**

Ark just chuckled lightly before placing the table back in place. "Why, you ask?" Ark said before turning around to face the figure. "Because for the entertainment! By sending them to the new world I can witness what majors events will happen!" Ark declared proudly.

 **"** **In other words, you wish for a war to occur?"** The mysterious figure asked.

Ark just took a seat before answering. "In the world I sent him to, there's already a war. I just want to witness it with the new players I've added."

 **"** **So that boy isn't the first one you've sent to that world?"**

Ark nodded his head before snapping his fingers, causing a screen to appear behind him. "I did, but who they are I won't say. After all, why ruin the excitement when we can witness it." Ark then turned around to see the screen that will show the events that will take place here on out.

 ** _With Kimimaro_**

The trees were thick and old, roots that were twisted. It might once have been filled with bird-song and animals that roamed. But now it was ages past its former glory. Its leaves were so dense that anyone could only see the occasional streak of sunlight that rarely touched the forest floor. However, the blue magic circle suddenly appeared on the forest's floor and the light particles began forming a shape.

Once the light particles formed the shape it immediately dispersed, revealing to be Kimimaro but with a major difference. He was a child. He looked at himself and saw that we was no longer the age he was when he passed on to the next life but he was now the same age he was when Orochimaru first met him. His clothes also shrunk down to be a fit for his small body but he no longer had the rope-like belt around his waist.

Kimimaro pulled the collar of his shirt to see if there was something that was still there and there was, the curse mark that he'd receive from Orochimaru. He frowned slightly but shook his head as he focused his attention around his new surroundings. "Just where am I?" He asked himself but his attention went elsewhere when he heard a growl.

He turned around and saw a group of large creatures that had big horns that grow from the side of their heads onward. They have yellow fur and lion-like manes, as well as three red eyes. The creatures only stared at the young Kimimaro as they began circling around him, reading themselves to pounce.

Kimimaro merely let out a sigh as he continued watching their action, he knew that these things were just mad creatures that need to be put down but there was something that interest him. The fact that he never seen creatures like these before, they looked like they could be something that belong to the lab of Orochimaru.

Kimimaro lowered himself down, placing both hands on the ground as he let out a deep breath. "It seems Ark failed to mention that this new world is a bit hostel but it doesn't matter." Kimimaro told himself and the creatures jumped towards him, readying to take another prey for themselves until Kimimaro let out a shout. Suddenly countless number of his bones erupted from the ground, piercing the creatures as they were immediately killed. More bones began erupt from the ground as it broke apart some of the trees and killing whatever creature stood in its pathway.

 ** _With Babara Oarburgh_**

Babara is an older woman with gray hair and purple eyes. She was wearing purple clothes and a purple hat while on her left hand was a metal glove. Besides her was a young girl with long dark grey hair and lime eyes, wearing a white shirt with a purple skirt.

The two of them were currently standing in front of the entrance to the woods, the young girl looked towards Babara with a curious look on her face. "Granny, why are we here again?"

Babara turned her attention towards the girl. "Well Taeko, we've been hired to investigate these woods, apparently the Revolutionary Army soldiers have gone missing and there's rumors that even the Empire had lost troops to this forest."

The girl now known as Taeko still had the confused look. "An investigation? But I thought we were an assassination group? Why would we be taking a job like that?"

Babara just placed her hand on her chin. "I'm quite curious to see what exactly made them disappear, beside the revolutionary army is paying us a good amount for this job." Babara answered before making her way into the woods, Taeko following. The two walked for a couple of minutes until they came across something astounding, parts of the trees and grass were no longer there but instead white solid objects.

Babara made her way towards the white objects, placing her hand on it as she tried to feel what it was. _'The texture of these things feel familiar but…The density feels completely different from what I'm guessing they are.'_ Babara turned her attention towards Taeko. "Taeko, we're going to be looking deeper."

Taeko nodded her head, both her and Babara found a pathway within the mysterious white objects. They continued walking through the pathway and Babara couldn't help but frown slightly. _'I feel like we're being watched but then where? All these white objects are clumped together it would be hard to try to hide within them.'_ Her thoughts were immediately broken when she felt a killing intent beside her.

She ducked her head to the side, dodging a white object that was meant to kill her. She tilted her head slightly to see the origin of the white object, only for her eyes to widen in shock when she saw it. A young boy emerged from the white objects as he tried to take retreat back into the white object but Babara quickly reacted by grabbing hold of his arm and pulling him out.

The young boy was a bit surprised by this as he was completely pulled out and was thrown until he landed on the ground. He let out a soft groan before focusing his attention on Babara and Taeko.

Babara smirked at the young boy. "Well now, looks like we found the source of all the disappearance."


End file.
